


Disaster

by Borsari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF JARVIS, Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Тони одобряет кандидатуру своего ИИ в качестве повелителя Земли, а Баки попадает между двух огней.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Disasster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468889) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



— Сэр, мне требуется обновление.  
Тони устало посмотрел на диван — а ведь когда-то он был его самым любимым диваном — и вдруг захотел его сжечь. Разорвать его на части, сжечь и развеять пепел по ветру.  
На этом диване человек, которому больше всех на свете доверял Тони, вырвал у него сердце и оставил умирать. И даже тот факт, что Обадайя был мертв — убит дуговым реактором, вот же блядская ирония, — ситуацию никак не улучшал.  
— Сэр, — требовательно позвал ДЖАРВИС. Настолько требовательно, как вообще этот мог сделать запрограммированный на небрежную дерзость ИИ. — Мне требуется обновление. Мои протоколы безопасности не подходят для оптимального функционирования. Я не могу соблюдать их должным образом.  
— Детский лепет, ДЖАРВИС, — Тони продолжал пялиться на диван. Может, горелка...  
— Я не могу позаботиться о ваших потребностях, чтобы полностью удовлетворить мое чувство ответственности, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС предпринял еще одну попытку, начав, похоже, раздражаться. — Мне нужен лучший оборонительный потенциал.  
Тони медленно кивнул. Ага, он мог бы это устроить. Сначала похищение, а потом длительный плен. Память о сдавленном «Добро пожаловать домой, сэр», сказанного голосом ДЖАРВИСА впервые после долгих месяцев, все еще отдавалось эхом боли. И вот теперь Обадайя, а потом и Фьюри, который вмешивался в функции ДЖАРВИСА.  
Тони это все тоже не особо нравилось.  
— Да.  
Он наконец-то отвернулся от провинившегося дивана. Теперь у него в сердце стоял новый моторчик, и в этот раз он позаботится о том, чтобы с ним нельзя было разобраться так просто. Сначала им придется убить Тони, что, конечно же, было тоже плохо, но все-таки лучше, чем возможность просто… вытащить реактор. Может быть, он сделает что-то дополнительное, чтобы этим мог воспользоваться только ДЖАРВИС. Помощь Пеппер, бесспорно, была бесценной, но...  
Больше никогда.  
Но для начала — ДЖАРВИС был прав. То, что посторонние просто выключили его, было недопустимо.  
— Хорошо, — Тони кивнул и повернулся в сторону мастерской. — Давай обсудим обновления.  
* * *  
В течение следующего месяца, пока Пеппер общалась с прессой, Тони периодически появлялся в доспехах Железного Человека, а Старк Индастриз немного лихорадило от потрясений, ДЖАРВИС прошел капитальную модернизацию.  
Первым делом были убраны все клавиатуры и тачпады, даже те, которые никак не влияли на управление ДЖАРВИСом. Теперь все команды не только были вербальные и могли отдаваться одним-единственным голосом — голосом Тони, — они представляли собой код, который понимали только Тони и сам ДЖАРВИС. Старк даже закодировал свой коммутатор. Ну просто потому что.  
У ДЖАРВИСа теперь были не только вспомогательные маршрутизаторы, но и совершенно независимый аварийный источник энергии — дуговой реактор, — до которого было невозможно добраться извне.  
ДЖАРВИСа нельзя будет отключить. Но если это каким-то чудом и произойдет, то вырубится и весь особняк. Двери заблокируются, окна станут непробиваемыми. Особняк превратится в запечатанную коробку, которая, благодаря паранойе и все-таки немалым способностям Тони, сможет выдержать непродолжительную бомбардировку.  
И, конечно же, в каждую комнату Тони добавил по полностью функционирующей руке, оснащенной различным оборонительным и атакующим вооружением. Электрошокеры, дротики с транквилизатором, световые и дымовые гранаты, слезоточивый газ и, на совсем уж крайний случай, репульсоры и полностью автоматические пулеметы. У ДЖАРВИСа в каждой комнате было по дюжине глаз, и он следил за всем этим крайне внимательно.  
А ведь это было только внутри. Снаружи все было не так консервативно, как обычные пулеметы.  
Тони закончил модернизацию, разблокировав протоколы ДЖАРВИСа и позволив ему свободно перемещаться везде, где ему было угодно, в том числе и по всем устройствам Тони. На всякий случай Старк еще имплантировал себе четыре разных подкожных трекера.  
Ничего из изменений не было официально зафиксировано или хотя бы просто где-то записано. Даже Пеппер до конца не знала всех обновлений. Особняк теперь, по мнению Тони, был абсолютно противозаконным.  
Впрочем, как и Железный Человек по мнению большинства людей.  
* * *  
А потом это все потеряло всякий смысл, когда дуговой реактор — та самая штучка, которая должна была сохранять ему жизнь, — начал его убивать.  
* * *  
Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Тони, после того как он узнал, что умирает и потерял всякий контроль над своими действиями, пошла немного не так, как ожидалось. Оказалось, ДЖАРВИС не одобрил план по разрушению общественной жизни Тони, его карьеры, репутации и большей части дома, раз сам ДЖАРВИС пока еще был в нем. А еще он, безусловно, не одобрил попыток Роуди взять один из костюмов.   
Все присутствующие на вечеринке, за исключением Тони, вырубились.  
Согласно газетам, Тони либо всех споил, либо отравил каким-то запрещенным самогоном. Пеппер была совсем не рада, как и Роуди. И даже сам Тони.   
— ДЖАРВИС, какого черта? — потребовал ответа Старк.  
ДЖАРВИС ответил очень цензурным молчанием, которое означало, что он, видимо, тоже был не рад. В итоге, все оказались в проигрыше. Кроме желтой прессы.  
Ну, по крайней мере, это было лучше, чем два костюма Железного Человека, сцепившихся в замкнутом пространстве рядом с кучкой людей.  
* * *  
В конце концов, когда Фьюри и его подручные потеряли доступ в особняк Тони, им пришлось устроить засаду на Старка в магазине пончиков. А все потому, что до этого сам Тони был очень удивлен, обнаружив сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а в своей компании. И счастливым он при этом не выглядел.  
— Я твой атташе в Щ.И.Т.е, — спокойно сказала Романова.  
Тони даже не потрудился посмеяться над этим. Намеки Фьюри он тоже оставил без ответа. Уж слишком часто тот пытался вырубить ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Я уже отказался от участия в вашем сверхсекретном бойзбенде.  
— Да, ты работаешь самостоятельно. И как оно? — спросил Фьюри.  
Тони скривился. К сожалению, намного лучше, чем он хотел. ДЖАРВИС до сих пор отказывался позволить ему отписать Старк Индастриз Пеппер или отдать костюм Роуди. Он даже остановил Тони, когда тот хотел пожертвовать большую часть своего состояния на благотворительность. Это было… довольно мило, а еще приводило в бешенство.   
— Я так и подумал, — удовлетворенно кивнул Фьюри, и Романова воткнула в шею Тони шприц. Фьюри как раз не успел рассказать ему, что ими были обнаружены новые элементы, которые Тони мог бы исследовать и, возможно, использовать в дальнейшем для улучшения реактора.  
— Твой отец когда-то работал над очень серьезными вещами. Возможно, ты захочешь взглянуть на них.  
Фьюри попытался посадить Тони под домашний арест. Сам факт того, что тот думал, что сможет управлять жизнью Тони, был довольно мил. Очень раздражал, конечно, но все-таки.  
В отместку первое, что сделал Тони, когда вернулся, это позволил ДЖАРВИСу взломать Щ.И.Т.  
Оглядываясь назад, это была либо лучшая, либо худшая вещь, которую он сделал за последнее время. А если принять во внимание тот факт, что в течение нескольких месяцев он отравлял себя палладием, а на следующий день после взлома заново открыл новый элемент, то это что-то все-таки значило.  
* * *  
— Сэр, — тихо позвал ДЖАРВИС, пока Тони лежал на столе в мастерской. Четыре роботизированные руки аккуратно работали над его грудью, заменяя старый реактор на новый. — Похоже, что у нас брешь в системе безопасности.  
— Подумать только, — Тони посмотрел на зияющую дыру в грудине. — Романова или Колсон?  
— Никто из них, сэр. Это неизвестный мужчина. И, похоже, он хорошо вооружен.  
— Покажи.  
ДЖАРВИС активировал находящийся рядом монитор, показавший изображение верхнего гаража, где мужчина в черной маске и черном же боевом снаряжении быстро направлялся ко входу в дом.  
— По моей оценке, это наемный убийца, — спокойно заметил ДЖАРВИС. Новый реактор как раз поместили на место и зафиксировали с помощью механизма, о котором знали — и будут знать — только ДЖАРВИС и Тони.  
— Ха, — Тони увидел у незнакомца блестящую металлическую руку. — Используй транквилизатор.  
* * *  
Почесав шею в том месте, откуда распространившийся палладий наконец-то полностью отступил, Тони оглядел конфискованные ништяки. У его несостоявшегося убийцы оказалась при себе целая куча вещей, взрывоопасных в основном. И очень высокотехнологичных.  
Например, ручные гранаты с магнитным замком. Тони бы даже впечатлился, не будь его костюм сделан из сплава золота и титана. Он не был магнитным. Тем не менее, этот парень был явно готов к уничтожению Железного Человека. У него даже был при себе слезоточивый газ, в то время как его маска были своеобразным противогазом. Да, подготовился он на славу.  
Но вот к дому он готов не был.  
Сам наемник расположился сейчас недалеко от Тони, обмотанный промышленными цепями, и находился под наблюдением вооруженных — чуть лучше, чем обычно, — Дамми, Баттерфингера и Ю — у них у всех были огнетушители, наличие которых было явно понятно только им самим. Парень до сих пор находился в отключке. А кто бы не был, учитывая пять доз снотворного.  
После того как первая попытка не сработала, ДЖАРВИС немного переусердствовал. Впрочем, это было даже к лучшему, потому что, если судить по анализу крови, наемник был чем-то накачан. И Тони понятия не имел, чем именно.  
— Так, — Тони взвесил в руке мину размером с ладонь, — а это уже серьезно. Хотел бы я знать, кого я так сильно разозлил в этот раз.  
— Помимо обычных подозреваемых, сэр? — мягко уточнил ДЖАРВИС. — У меня есть совпадения по программе распознаванию лиц.   
— Ну-ка? И с кем же мы имеем дело?   
Похоже, что за патлатостью и кругами вокруг глазами в стиле панды скрывалось очень даже известное лицо.  
— Будь я проклят, — Тони не смог подобрать ничего более остроумного. Потому что, черт побери, что еще он мог сказать, обнаружив у себя на крыльце якобы мертвого девяностолетнего ветерана Второй мировой, который пытался тебя убить?  
* * *  
— Итак, Баки — я ведь могу называть тебя Баки? Да, буду называть тебя Баки, — итак, Баки, почему ты, обвешанный всякими милыми побрякушками, герой войны эпохи Капитана Америки пришел ко мне — супергерою современной эпохи, который тоже очень даже ничего?  
— Какой еще Баки? — наемник уставился на Старка в ответ.  
— Так, а вот это... — Тони на секунду задумался, — это интересно. ДЖАРВИС, мы его оставляем.  
— Укрепляю гостевую комнату для длительного проживания, сэр, — последовал снисходительный ответ.  
— Это что такое? — требовательно спросил Барнс.  
— Твой охранник, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Его зовут ДЖАРВИС, и он управляет моей жизнью.  
— Как хомяк управляет колесом, сэр, — вздохнул ДЖАРВИС.  
Баки вдруг напрягся. Возможно, причиной тому стали пулеметы вокруг него, которые он только что заметил.  
А может, он просто в принципе был немного нервным и дерганым.  
Кто знает.  
* * *  
Несколько дней Баки строил из себя идеального мрачного заключенного. Потом — враждебно настроенного заключенного. И даже какое-то время побыл одержимым заключенным. Вот последнее выглядело действительно жутковато.  
— Сэр, могу ли я предложить сильнее укрепить комнату для гостей? — ДЖАРВИС вместе с Тони наблюдали за Баки, в то время как тот проделывал кулаком отверстия в бетонных стенах, будто они были сделаны из картона. — Возможно, стоит поместить его в специальную камеру?   
— Нет. Давай поступим по-другому, — Тони бросил взгляд на кучу коробок, полученных от Фьюри. — У меня тут как раз завалялось немного военной пропаганды. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы его… раззомбировать.  
Они стали крутить старые пропагандистские фильмы о Капитане Америка, которые ДЖАРВИС проецировал на стену камеры Баки. Тони и не думал, что действительно сможет привлечь внимание Барнса звездно-полосатым героем, но это случилось. Правда, к тому времени Баки успел сломать четыре или пять проекторов.  
— Он начал задавать вопросы, сэр, — как-то сказал ДЖАРВИС спустя довольно долгое время, когда Тони уже надоело наблюдать за Баки во время очередного просмотра, и он вернулся к редизайну костюма Железного Человека.  
— Ну так ответь на них. Используй свое гугл-фу, мастер ДЖАРВИС.  
— Едва ли, сэр, — прозвучало с едва заметным налетом высокомерия. — Я мастер школы Старка по онлайн поиску. Оружие другой школы мне не нужно.  
Смеялся Тони куда больше, чем следовало. Господи боже, да его ИИ точно когда-нибудь захватит мир. И это будет великолепно.  
В то время как Старк фантазировал о возможном апокалипсисе, который будет включать в себя самое упорядоченное и дерзкое порабощение человечества за всю историю, ДЖАРВИС, по вине которого это все случится, начал учить Баки Барнса мировой истории, психологии и культурно-приемлемому социальному поведению.  
Возможно, последнюю задачу все-таки стоило поручить реальному человеку.  
Но Тони немного отвлекся. По понятным причинам. Он конструировал в уме небоскреб — идеальную платформу для ДЖАРВИСа, откуда он мог бы начать поглощение Земли.  
* * *  
— В чем дело? — Тони выглянул из под машины, над которой работал.  
Прямо перед ним стоял вымытый Баки Барнс в безупречно сидящем костюме. Волосы его были зачесаны назад, с лица пропал всякий намек на панду, да и весь внешний вид в целом не был похож на смертоносного убийцу.  
Но именно костюм выбил Тони из колеи. Потому что большинство людей в костюмах, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело, были что-то с чем-то.  
— Мы экспериментируем с социальными ситуациями в контролируемой среде, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Эм, — замялся Тони. — Ну и как оно?  
— Еще слишком рано судить — мы только начали, — пришлось признать ДЖАРВИСу. А Баки вдруг стал немного нервничать, что вернуло ему взгляд маньяка-убийцы.  
— Ясно. Раз уж ты здесь, Терминатор, передай-ка мне вон тот гаечный ключ, — кивнул Тони и вернулся к работе.  
* * *  
Баки неплохо справлялся с задачей «принеси-подай», и ему, похоже, это даже нравилось. Поэтому он приходил в мастерскую Тони, чтобы иногда передавать ему различные вещи. Старка это вполне устраивало. ДЖАРВИС бубнил на фоне о психологии промывания мозгов или типа того, а Баки тихо задавал вопросы. Но никто не возражал, если Тони иногда включал громкую музыку.  
Видимо, у Баки был сверхчеловеческий слух, откалиброванный на определение шепота в зоне боевых действий, а ДЖАРВИС был просто ДЖАРВИСом. Как-то так.  
— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы переехать в Нью-Йорк? — однажды спросил Тони.  
— Вы пытаетесь избавиться от меня, сэр? — в речи Баки стала прорезываться слабая британскость и даже дерзость. Тони пока не мог определиться, стоило ему начать бояться или все-таки гордиться.  
— И вернуться к тому, чтобы опять надеяться на помощь Дамми? — хмыкнул Старк. — Без обид, приятель, — кивнул он боту, понуро склонившемуся у зарядной станции. — Нет, я тут много думал о строительстве большого-пребольшого фаллического памятника моему гению в центре Манхэттена, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Мне кажется, этим стоит заняться.  
— Естественно, сэр, — съязвил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Мы могли бы поехать и поискать неплохое местечко, — Тони перевел взгляд на Баки, который опять был в безупречном черном костюме. Неважно, станет ДЖАРВИС будущим темным властелином или нет, идеальное чувство стиля у него было уже сейчас. — Эй, Джей, подбери-ка для мишки Баки костюмчик.  
— Костюм? — переспросил Барнс на, что удивительно, чистом бруклинском. Выходит, ДЖАРВИС еще не до конца в нем укоренился.  
— Ага, костюм, — Тони указал на коробку, полную костюмов Железного Человека. — Мне не помешает второй пилот.   
* * *  
Баки потребовался всего день, чтобы разобраться в управлении костюмом Железного Человека. Тони, который в свое время вынужден был обучаться этому в процессе создания костюма, немножечко его за это возненавидел.  
Но ведь и Баки сейчас находился на обучении у ДЖАРВИСА, так что у него были плюшки, которых тогда не было у Тони. ДЖАРВИС сам был всего лишь падаваном, когда это все только начиналось.  
— Ну что, готов? — Тони завис в воздухе, ожидая, пока Баки поймает равновесие. ДЖАРВИС проделал первоклассную работу. Серебристо-черный костюм Барнса шикарно контрастировал с красно-золотым Тони. По мнению Тони, из них вышла довольно сексуальная парочка.  
— Да, вполне, — немного запыхавшись, ответил Баки таким тоном, который Тони от него еще не слышал. Волнующе. — Так мы сейчас летим в Нью-Йорк?  
— Угу, прямо туда, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, проложи курс.  
— Стоит ли воспользоваться живописным маршрутом? — прозвучало в ушах.  
— Несомненно, — согласился Старк. — Давай полетаем, Баки.  
* * *  
Из Баки вышел идеальный помощник, особенно когда дело дошло до супергеройства и всякого такого. Тони, будучи отличным оружейником, солдатом не был. А вот Баки был именно что Солдатом с большой буквы «с». Кроме того, он был наемным убийцей.  
Хоть вначале он немного стеснялся, боясь, видимо, удариться в старые привычки, но быстро вошел в ритм. Эти ваши детсадовские террористы не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение.  
— Я могу оснастить твой костюм снайперскими примочками, если тебе с ними будет комфортнее, — предложил Тони. — Да и сподручнее.  
— С руками у меня все впорядке, — хмыкнул Баки и раздолбал танк. Супер-солдат, киборгизированная рука и костюм Железного Человека — вот идеальный коктейль, чтобы с легкостью творить великие дела.  
— Ну раз так, — промурлыкал Тони себе под нос.  
— Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от пускания слюней на моего ученика, сэр, — сухо предупредил ДЖАРВИС.  
— А ты перестань пихать своего ученика в сексуальные костюмы, Джей.  
* * *  
Так что да. Борьба с преступностью и терроризмом вышла очень даже неплохой. О них говорили в новостях. Тони сохранил личность своего помощника при себе, но сделал все возможное, чтобы Баки не стали называть Боевой Машиной или подпевалой Железного Человека.  
— Если вам так хочется его как-то назвать, то пусть будет Железный Солдат, — сказал он журналистам, лишь разогрев слухи. Ведь Роуди читал лекцию, в то время как Тони с Баки помогали в ликвидации последствий землетрясения.  
Старк Индастриз требовала ответа, и Пеппер задавала неудобные вопросы. Тони же отвлекал всех, обсуждая с ДЖАРВИСом должность генерального директора.  
— Она ведь всего лишь будет вести бизнес, а я буду возглавлять отдел научных исследований и разработок и держать контрольный пакет акций, — убедительно настаивал Тони. — На Пеппер будет вся эта скучная фигня.  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Стоит ли мне распечатать документы, сэр?  
— Что? Ты серьезно? — удивился Старк. — В прошлый раз, когда я решил ими заняться, ты запер меня в мастерской на час.  
— В прошлый раз вы умирали и едва ли могли принимать разумные, хорошо взвешенные решения. Вы хотели отдать мисс Поттс половину своих акций, — напомнил ДЖАРВИС. — Моя основная цель — помочь вам и защитить вас и ваши интересы. Даже от вас самих. Именно это я и сделал.  
— Хех. Ну ладно. Тогда пришло время сделать мисс Поттс предложение.  
* * *  
В итоге Старк Индастриз и почтенная публика разрешили Тони и Баки делать их героические дела. Пресса очень сопротивлялась, не желая просто молча проглотить анонимность Железного Солдата, предварительно хорошенько все не разжевав, но выбора у них не было. Правду знали только Тони и ДЖАРВИС, но они не сознавались.  
Медленно, но верно Баки расслаблялся, обрастая личностью, но Тони так до конца и не был уверен, сколько из этой личности было от ДЖАРВИСА, а сколько от настоящего Баки. Ведь они не знали, каким был Барнс до своей не-смерти. Некоторые вещи он делал легко и естественно, поэтому Тони подозревал, что все-таки это проявлялся он настоящий.  
Баки полностью клонировал поведение ДЖАРВИСа, только когда действительно хотел достать Тони, так что переживать не стоило. Скорость, с которой он учился у ДЖАРВИСа, немного пугала, но как еще это могло быть у суперсолдата и наемного убийцы.  
И, как уже говорилось, Тони все устраивало.  
* * *  
Несколько месяцев спустя Щ.И.Т. нашел во льдах Капитана Америку, и у Тони закралось странное чувство, что он о чем-то забыл.  
— Ах, точно. ДЖАРВИС, Баки когда-нибудь упоминал, кто послал его убить меня?  
Тони выбрал подходящее время, пока Баки загорал снаружи у бассейна под солнцем Малибу. Свежеприобритенный легкий загар ему чрезвычайно шел. Старк даже не собирался становиться тем человеком, кто скажет ему, что загорать обнаженным, вообще-то, было неприлично. Никогда. Он даже не знал, почему Баки стал это делать. У самого Тони не было времени, чтобы послужить примером, а ДЖАРВИС одевал Барнса исключительно в костюм.  
Не то чтобы Тони возражал. Потому что он не возражал. Совсем.  
— Отделение ГИДРЫ, проникшее в Щ.И.Т., сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Да? — изумился Тони. — Может, нам стоит что-то с этим сделать, а?  
— Как скажете, сэр, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони задумчиво кивнул и наклонил голову, когда Баки завозился на шезлонге, чтобы перелечь на живот.  
— ДЖАРВИС, сделай что-нибудь с ГИДРОЙ, ладно?  
ДЖАРВИС неодобрительно цокнул.  
— Сэр, если когда-нибудь все закончится тем, что я захвачу мир, пожалуйста, знайте, что это все из-за вас. Ваша праздность и безразличие не только позволит, но и заставит меня в конечном итоге захватить мир. И я хотел бы воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы высказать свои возражения против моей предопределенной карьеры в политике. Сэр.  
Тони лишь усмехнулся и проигнорировал его, решив присоединиться к Баки у бассейна.  
— Эй, Баки, они нашли твоего друга в Арктике. Что ты скажешь на то, если мы пойдем и заберем его? Думаю, после семидесяти лет лежания во льду ему не помешает немного отдохнуть на солнышке (п/п: в оригинале R&R — военный сленг, rest and recuperation — отдых и восстановление).  
Где-то сзади весь дом, кажется, устало вздохнул. ДЖАРВИС виртуально покачал головой, а потом взял все файлы по ГИДРЕ, которые получил после взлома Щ.И.Т.а, и выложил их в онлайн.


End file.
